Mischief Time with Finn and Pich
by Bio-Devil
Summary: Pich is a Master Thief, an Expert Escape Artist, a Quick Thinker, an admittedly Smug Jerk, an Unnoticeable Liar, a Total Show-off, an Outgoing Flirt, a Secret Sorcerer, a Good Judge of Character, a Disloyal Partner in Crime, and he constantly goes out of his way just to ruin everyone else's day. He also happens to be Finn's Twin Brother.
**Hello Everyone! Bio-Devil with a brand new story! I know I have a bunch of others stories to work on here, but this one has been on the back burner for a while now.**

 **A few things about this story it will contain OCxMarceline and a few switches between FinnxPB and FP, (I can't Decide between the two at the moment) but we'l;l get to that in later chapters. For now here's the first chapter when Finn first meets Pich, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pich the** **Mischievous**

It was chaos in the Candy Kingdom. A thief was running rampant through the streets and the Banana Guards weren't any help. Princess Bubblegum was in her tower screeching orders left and right while the guards claimed to not even being able to find the robber. Finn and Jake walked into the Kingdom to see the havoc and instantly ran up to the princess.

"PB!" Finn exclaimed as they reached the Princess. "What's going on?"

"Yeah?" Jake added. "Why's everyone going nuts?"

"There's a thief loose in the kingdom," Bubblegum explained exasperated. "I have a full scale manhunt going on for the guy but no one can catch him!"

"This guy must be pretty good at hiding," Jake stated.

"Probably, but he's not hiding," Bubblegum said now visibly fuming. "The main problem is that he's running around in broad daylight, stealing my citizens belongings and making a mockery of my Banana Guards!" Bubblegum groaned loudly and angrily before continuing. "I swear I can hear him laughing at me right now! I have half a mind to send Rattleballs after him but now that you two are here…"

"Don't worry, Princess!" Finn interrupted seeing where this was headed. "We'll catch this guy for you and return everything he stole."

"Thank you, Finn." Finn hoped on Jake and he stretched his legs from the window to the ground floor.

"Oh, wait!" Finn exclaimed. "PB! What does this guy look like?!"

"All I know is that he is definitely not a Candy Person!" Finn and Jake, now on the ground began running around looking for the burglar that was causing so much trouble. They caught a couple Bananas literally running around in circles. Finn sighed at this, he knew they meant well but a lot of times, that wasn't enough. As the duo searched the candy kingdom they heard the candy people cry out for what was stolen.

"My ring!"

"My necklace!"

"My hat!"

"My pants!"

"This guy stole someone's pants?" Jake asked and Finn answered with a shrug.

"Maybe he has a thing for fashion or the pants were valuable or something?" he suggested. "But it doesn't matter, he stole them and it's up to us to get them back!" That when he saw someone in a white cowl and matching cape run across the rooftops. He jumped off gracefully and landed next to Ol' Starchy. He took his shovel and gave a mocking "Thank you."

"There he is!" Jake said as he charged at the shovel snatcher. The thief looked at Jake and Finn saw his face was covered in a gas mask. Jake lunged at him only for the thief to hop over him and stroll away.

"My Shovel!" Starchy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Starchy," Finn said as he kneeled down to pet him. "I'll get your shovel back. Let's get him, Jake!"

"You got it!" Finn hopped on Jake and they raced towards the prancing pickpocket. They caught him leaning against a wall as the Banana Guards surrounded him.

"Finally…" Finn said in relief.

"Hey!" One guard said. "Are you the guy who's taking everyone's stuff?"

"Me?" the thief asked in a smug tone. "Come on guys, if I was a thief, would I be standing here?" Finn and Jake had no idea what that had to do with anything until he saw the wall he was leaning on had "Do not stand here if you are a thief" spray painted on it.

"Oh…Okay…" and the Banana Guards began to disperse.

"Guys!" Finn yelled in disbelief gaining everyone's attention including the thief. "He's lying!"

"But the wall…"

"Forget the wall I saw that guy steal Starchy's shovel!" The guards turned to the burglar again and Finn expected him to deny everything but instead he took out the said shovel from out of nowhere and waved it tauntingly at them. Spears in hand, the guards rushed the thief but in one big leap he jumped to the top of the wall leaving Starchy's shovel behind.

"Why'd he leave Starchy's shovel behind?" Jake asked as he watched the thief walked across the wall slowly in a tight rope fashion while the guards poorly threw their spears at him.

"I don't know," Finn said as he watched the thief mockingly flail and dropped a pair of pants and a necklace from his cape. "For a guy who avoided getting caught for so long, he's acting pretty clumsy. Almost on purpose… But whatever, let's go get him!" Jake stretched up to the top of the wall with the thief. When the guards stopped throwing their spears Jake stretched Finn in front of him while he stood behind him.

"Who are you?!" Finn shouted drawing his sword. "And why are you stealing random things from the candy people?!"

"I don't like your tone," he said wagging his finger making Finn growl. "And I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Princess Bubblegum asked us personally to hunt you down and take everything you stole back!"

"So I'm supposed to tell you and your mutt my life story?"

"Yes! Now who are you and why are you doing this?!"

"Yeesh! You're really steamed now, aren't cha? Would it at least kill you to say please?!"

"Would you please tell us who you are and why you're stealing from everyone?" Jake asked.

"Now was that so hard?" The thief asked gesturing to Jake, making Finn even angrier. "Name's Pich, nice to meet you." He took out a hat from his blue jacket and placed it on his cloaked head in order to tip it towards Finn. Afterwards Pich let it fall into the outer side of the candy wall. Finn heard Jake gasp loudly and he and Pich turned towards him.

"Finn I've heard of this guy. He's Pich the Mischievous, dude's a master thief and an amazing escape artist."

"So you've heard of me?" Pich replied in his smug tone. He took out a card from his coat and threw it towards Jake, who caught it in a fanboyish fashion. "My calling card, feel free to count it as an autograph."

"Awesome!"

"Jake!" Finn scolded. Jake sheepishly tucked the card away in a fold on his body and looked away in shame. "Okay, Pich! Now why don't you tell us why you're stealing from everyone in the Candy Kingdom?"

"Why do I need reason? I just happen to like being an annoyance to people." Finn looked at Pich in shocked disbelief. _This guy has to have a reason if he's a so called master thief._ Finn thought. _Then again what kind of thief would just up and drop what he took...Wait a minute!_

"You really don't have a reason for all this!" Finn exclaimed as realization hit him hard. "You're doing this just to be a jerk!"

"Guilty as charged," Pich replied with a chuckle. "I'd offer to give you a pat on the back but I did just admit to it." Finn yelled and charged at Pich. Pich carelessly leaned towards the kingdom and fell of the wall. As he dropped his cape outstretched wide and he began gliding high above the kingdom.

"You gotta admit, that's pretty cool!" Jake said in awe.

"I will admit nothing!" Finn jumped on Jake's back and stretched his ears to glide after Pich. When they were close enough Finn grabbed Pich's legs and dragged him down to the ground. The two barrel rolled into the square were the Banana Guards surrounded them.

"Gotcha now!" One guard exclaimed as they took Pich by the arms.

"Congrats boys, it only took you all day!" Pich replied amused.

"Hey, PB!" Finn yelled. "We got him!"

"Excellent!" she replied from atop her tower. "Guards! Take him to the dungeon! I want to interrogate him myself!"

"Baby, if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask, there's no need for the manhunt." Finn growled at Pich making the caught thief laugh as the guards dragged him away.

"At least that jerk's gonna get what's coming to him," he added.

"I wouldn't be so sure bro," Jake replied. "Like I said, Pich ain't just a master thief, he's a master escape artist, he'll probably get out before PB gets into the dungeon. Not only that, but I think he let himself get caught, he might be planning something."

"Well we better stick around just in case that happens."

* * *

Pich waited until they were in the dungeon before he spoke out. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" One replied.

"What did the princess tell you to do again?"

"She told us that we have to take you to the dungeon," another replied.

"So, why are you?"

"Because she told us to."

"Yeah, I know that but you're not supposed to do that today."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what...Oh, I get it. You guys don't know what day it is."

"It's Wednesday!" one exclaimed as they opened an empty cell.

"It's not just Wednesday, it's Opposite Day!"

"Opposite Day?" they all repeated confused, they stopped moving and looked at Pich confused. "What's that?"

"It's when you do the opposite of what you're supposed to do. Like me today, I wasn't supposed to steal, so I did!"

"Does the Princess know about this?"

"Of course!"

"Then why was she so mad at you for stealing stuff?"

"She wasn't mad at me, she was mad at you guys. She was supposed to tell you guys to leave me alone in the spirit of the season, so that means she had to tell you guys to go get me."

"Then why did she tell us to take you to the dungeon?"

"Because she was supposed to say 'Drop Him! He's not a real thief!' so she had to say 'Take him to the dungeon!' Do you guys get it now?" The Banana Guards looked at each other concerned and then released Pich. "That's more like it."

"Does this mean the Princess won't be mad at us anymore?" One guard asked Pich.

"Nah! Just start doing what you're not supposed to do and she'll forgive you."

"Okay, thanks, man."

"Don't mention it! Now if you excuse me, I think I'll take a look around the castle."

"But, you can't do that," one said. "You're haven't been invited."

"Guys, remember, Opposite Day."

"Oh, right!" Pich strolled through the castle while the word got out to the rest of the guards that he was to be ignored because it was "Opposite Day". Pich couldn't believe they bought it, they made this job way too easy. Pich made his way to the castle's treasury. He walked past the massive piles of gold and jewels.

"Petty Loot," he said to himself. "I'm after a bigger score." At the end of the room he used his enchanted gas mask to uncover a hidden chamber that contained a single chest with hundreds of locks covered the entire chest. "Hmm...a Mimic Trap Chest...dozens of locks but only one of them will unlock the chest. The others will trigger an alarm or set of some trap. Clever Bubblegum…" Pich grabbed the chest and rotated it. He took out his lock pick and picked the lock that was directly on the bottom and the chest popped open. "But not clever enough." Pich rotated the chest again and looted a large white gem-like object.

"The Sugar Quartz, this'll fetch a high price on the Black Market." He placed the Sugar Quartz in his jacket and turned to walk away but stopped.

"...I could just walk out of here and avoid trouble altogether...but what fun would that be?" Pich took his pick and jammed it in a random lock causing a loud red siren to flash. "Let the fun begin!"

Pich rushed out of the room before a set of metal bars blocked the exit and began strolling down the hall until he met the Princess and her hired heroes.

"You?!" The Princess and Finn exclaimed in unison.

"Me!" Pich replied stretching his arms out in showman's pose.

"I knew it was too easy!" Jake exclaimed. "See!? He was planning something!"

"Give the mutt a prize. Wait, scratch that, I already took it." Pich reached into his jacket and pulled out the large white diamond.

"The Sugar Quartz!" Bubblegum exclaimed in horror.

"That's right, sweet cheeks!" Pich replied stuffing it back in his jacket. "And if you want it back, you're gonna have to take it!" Finn let out a battle cry and rushed Pich. Pich flipped over him and let him run into a couple Banana Guards. Jake ran up to Pich who threw a strange white powder in his face that knocked him out. Bubblegum outstretched her arms in attempt to block his escape. Pich smirked, tilted his mask, and pulled the princess in to kiss her cheek.

"H-HOW DARE YOU?!" she exclaimed in utter humiliation as Pich ran away laughing. "GUARDS! GET HIM!"

"Okay!" They started moving toward him but they stopped as if they forgot something.

"What are you doing?!"

"What you said."

"No you are not! You re doing the exact opposite of what I said!"

"Yeah, that's what we're supposed to do on opposite day." The Princess's expression was a mix of disbelief, horror, rage, and plain old shock. The open mouth and twitching eye really set the tone.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS OPPOSITE DAY! NOW ARREST HIM FOR DEFILING ME!" Finn quickly jumped to his feet the second he heard "defile" and charged like a madman towards Pich. Pich jumped on a window and turned around to gloat one last time but before he could get any words out Finn tackled him and they both rocketed out of the window.

"Are you crazy!" Pich yelled, now genuinely concerned for his life.

"You'll pay for what you did to the Princess!" Finn exclaimed with a crazed look in his eyes.

"All I did was kiss her cheek!" Pich replied as he struggled to push Finn off; he couldn't use his cape with this crazed kid trying to claw his masked face off. "Geeze, if that's worth a death sentence then I'd hate to see what happens if someone really "defiles" the Princess." Finn screamed bloody murder. Apparently he only heard the word "defiled" and was now wildly grasping at Pich's neck. Pich managed to kick Finn of and spread out his cape just at the last second to weaken his fall. Pich barrel rolled and managed to land on his feet.

"What a psycho…" Pich mumbled rubbing his neck. Finn gave off a battle cry and rushed Pich with a sword drawn. Pich took out two crash axes and parried Finn's attack. The two began to spar vigorously showing a great battle of strength and skill. Neither of the boys could get the upper hand. Then, Pich had grown tired of swinging his axes and kicked Finn in the stomach.

"That's enough of that," he said. When Finn doubled over in pain Pich kneed him in the chin. Pich began to walk away but Finn jumped him again and made a grab for his mask.

"You won't get away from me!" Finn shrieked.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Pich grabbed Finn's hat in an effort to wrestle him off. In one tug he accidentally ripped it off of his head. "This is a hat? I thought you were some kind of rabbit or bear creature?"

"Think again jerk!" Finn yelled furiously. "I'm all human and I'm going to kick your butt!" Pich stopped struggling all together.

"WHAT?!" Finn gave Pich an uppercut in the chin and managed to knock off his mask. As he made a quick, internal victory shout he readied himself for Pich's counterattack but froze when he saw his face. Jake and Bubblegum had arrived on the scene when Pich's mask was knocked off and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Literally for Jake.

Pich was human. Not only that, he looked exactly like Finn, just with bright green eyes. The two humans stared at each other with no idea what to do. The candy people had formed a circle around the two and kept shifting their gaze between them. Pich blinked a couple times to make sure this wasn't a crazy hallucination. _Crazy hallucination…_ he repeated in his head. _Yeah, that must be why he looks just like me! And it's a pretty crappy copy too. My eyes are green, not blue._

With renewed volition Pich grabbed his mask and ran to the nearest door. He slapped a sticky note with an arcane triangle on it and went inside; slammed the door hard enough to cause the note to fall off. Finn shook his head violently and ran after him. When Finn opened the door he was staring at a windowless port-a-potty. Pich had disappeared and left everyone extremely confused.

* * *

 **And that is the end of my Adventure Time FanFic. Admittedly it's a little short but hopefully that won't be the case for the next chapter but I can't make any promises.**

 **As always I'll never stop writing! So check my other stories and look for me on FictionPress for my original works!**

 **See Ya Next Time, I'm the Bio-Devil!**


End file.
